PERFECT DAY (La caída de un Playboy)
by Lu de Andrew1
Summary: El perfecto playboy, está de pronto enamorado. Sólo que la chica a quien pertenece su corazón, no le corresponde aún. Qué pasará en lo que todos describen como un día perfecto? Minific escrito para el reto cumpleañero del grupo Albert Lovers Secret Service. Por Albert, con Albert y para Albert. Por siempre ALSS.


PERFECT DAY.

(LA CAÍDA DE UN PLAYBOY)

POR LU DE ANDREW.

CANDY.

-¡Este será un día perfecto!

Escuché a Flammy decir esas palabras y no pude evitar soltar un resoplido. Para mí no es así, en un par de horas terminará mi turno y le doy gracias a Dios, porque hoy he sido un completo desastre. Me han regañado varias veces y me equivoqué al poner nombre en los expedientes.

Pero es que estoy muy nerviosa. Hoy es la fiesta de Albert y es el día en que pienso decirle que estos últimos meses lo he engañado, que me he comportado como una tonta y que lo amo. Pero no sé cómo reaccionará, desde que le dije que estaba saliendo con alguien, siento que se alejó de mí. ¿Y si ya no me quiere? ¡Oh! He sido una tonta…

ALBERT.

Tengo jaqueca. Bueno en realidad es un buen dolor de cabeza, de ese que acompaña a la resaca. Ayer me emborraché, no era mi intención pero era eso o ir a casa de Candy, llevarla lejos y convencerla de que he cambiado. Pero eso equivale a secuestro y no creo que con eso la convenza de algo. Salimos mis sobrinos Archie, Stear, Anthony, y Neal. Junto a Carolina, Scarlett, Tania y Lu, sus respectivas novias. Esperábamos a Candy, cuando me envió un Whats diciéndome que no llegaría, pasaría la noche en compañía de su pretendiente, novio, pareja o lo que rayos sea. No tengo en claro que tipo de relación tiene con él, ya que siempre que sale el tema ella lo cambia y eso hace que actúe como niño berrinchudo y me enfurruñe.

Y tal vez te preguntes cómo llegué yo, William Albert Andrew, a esa actitud ridícula, y la verdad es que fue hace tres años.

Ella y yo hemos sido amigos desde niños, crecimos juntos, casi como hermanos. Cuando fui a la universidad, consciente de que mi cara y mi cuerpo no le eran indiferentes a las chicas, me convertí en todo un rompecorazones. No quería ninguna relación estable con nadie por lo que cuando las chicas con las que pasaba la noche, me dejaban su número de teléfono, este iba a parar directo al bote de la basura. Finalmente me gradué, y empecé a trabajar en una buena empresa, me convertí en un buen hombre de negocios, pero en cuanto a las mujeres no había cambiado, ahora era todo un playboy. Lo peor de todo es que disfrutaba de esa vida, jugando con cada mujer que caía gracias a mis encantos, los cuales me servían para conquistar a quien me viniera en gana.

De pronto, Candy que estaba haciendo sus prácticas en el sur del país, y con quien no dejé de tener contacto en todos estos años, regresó. Pero regresó totalmente cambiada, o, ¿siempre se vio así? La verdad es que el dejar de verla me puso mal, la extrañaba horrores, y cuando me la imaginaba rodeada de calenturientos idiotas tratando de llevársela a la cama, me ponía en modo fury. Pero después de interrogarla, muy sutilmente claro, me tranquilizaba saber que ella prácticamente bateaba a todos los que se le acercaban. Y me daba gusto. Sí, yo la instaba a que se alejara de todos para que no fuera una distracción en sus estudios y ella siempre me hacía caso. ¿Fui un gandalla? Sí pero no me importaba. Me escudaba en la idea de que estaba protegiéndola, pero cuando volví a verla supe que era porque en mis pensamientos y sentimientos más profundos, ella me pertenecía.

Y poco a poco me fui volviendo loco por ella, no de la manera en que las demás me enloquecen, sino de manera más profunda y… bueno al principio no quería admitir mis sentimientos, pensé que era algo pasajero, hasta me dio calabazas, me mandó a paseo, a volar, me bateó, como quieran llamarlo.

Fue hace tres años. Justo después de mi cumpleaños, yo fui a por ella a su trabajo, la invité a cenar y decidimos volver a pie hasta su casa. Pero antes de llegar, ella pisó mal y se torció el tobillo, yo, como todo un caballero, la llevé en brazos hasta su departamento. Pero al dejarla sobre su sofá, no quise soltarla. Le aparté un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su hermoso rostro, y me volví loco al sentir su sedosidad entre mis manos. Si así se sentía su pelo, ¿cómo sería el sentir sus labios, su aliento y su sabor? No pensé en lo que hacía y me fui inclinando con lentitud, estaba demasiado cerca y ella me observaba como si tuviera pintados monos en la cara, pero no se alejó de mí y eso me animó a besarla. Poco a poco, con lentitud casi agónica, moví mis labios sobre los de ella. Al principio no respondía, pero cuando acaricié con mi lengua su labio inferior, vencí sus barreras y me dejó entrar a su boca.

Estaba probando un pedacito de cielo, sabía tan dulce como la miel. Ella respondía con la misma intensidad y se aferraba a mis hombros y acariciaba mi espalda como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Ella ya estaba recostada sobre su sofá mientras que yo estaba sobre ella, abandoné su boca, y comencé a besar su cuello, sus hombros. Mi cuerpo comenzó a responder y en eso…abrí la bocota.

-Candy, te deseo. – Esas tres palabras sirvieron para que ella parara en seco sus manos. Tenía sus pequeñas manos debajo de mi camisa y estaba recorriendo con ellas mi espalda completa. Yo no me moví, hasta que ella me empujó por los hombros y se alejó de mí. Su respiración era acelerada, como la mía, sus labios hinchados demostraban que acababan de ser bien besados, su pelo estaba revuelto y su mirada… bueno, su mirada trasmitía una mezcla de emociones. Confusión, deseo, enojo, doblo las rodillas cerca de su pecho y enterró la cabeza entre ellas.

-No puedo, Albert. – Habló sin verme a la cara. Yo intenté acercarme a ella pero me detuvo mirándome a los ojos. - ¿Quién voy a ser? ¿Una de tantas? ¿Una más de tú lista? ¿Qué pasará mañana, te levantarás y me dirás que me marche, para después tirar mi número telefónico a la basura?

-Eso no puedo hacerlo, tú número me lo sé de memoria. – Comenté con una sonrisa en los labios tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Quería convencerla para que no sería igual que con las otras, pero en esos momentos no estaba seguro. Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-No quiero que nuestra amistad se termine, solo por un acostón. – Aseguró ella, estaba recuperando su confianza. E irónicamente, el término que utilizó, me dolió. Porque sabía que con ella sería algo más que un acostón. Pero en ese entonces no estaba preparado para iniciar algo serio, o eso pensaba yo, ahora sé que me engañaba.

-Será mejor que me vaya. – Le dije dándole la espalda, una parte de mi deseaba que me hablara y me dijera que volviera, pero la otra parte, la lógica, me decía que era lo mejor. Me detuve con el pomo de la puerta en la mano. - ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Sí.

Y así fue como empezó mi calvario. Al principio sentía un poco de enojo al ser despreciado por ella, luego desilusión, porque no confiaba en mí, y por último, estaba rompiendo mi corazón. Porque conforme pasaban los meses, dejé, abandoné mi vida anterior, ya no me apetecía tener una conquista cada noche, solo pensaba en el beso que Candy y yo habíamos compartido para que perdiera el interés. Pero al parecer ella no lo veía así, no confiaba en mí, a pesar de que le demostré que no era el mismo. Y luego, hace seis meses, cuando le dije que me diera una oportunidad, ella me dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien más. No me dijo con quién, solo que era doctor en el hospital donde trabajaba y se llevaban muy bien. Así que lo de ayer, me puso realmente mal, prefirió estar con él, antes que ir conmigo al bar. Y yo no pude ligar con nadie, hay veces que odio en lo que me he convertido, en un idiota enamorado. Porque solo eso podía explicar que estuviera arruinado para las demás mujeres

Y ahora… ahora mis sobrinos y sus novias estaban organizando mi dichosa fiesta. A la cual tenía que asistir, obviamente pues era para mí, pero a la cual no deseaba asistir. Por la mañana, Archie me llamó asegurándome que este sería un día perfecto. ¿Perfecto? Sí, como no. Para los demás tal vez sí, pero para mí, no. Porque estaba seguro que después de lo de anoche, Candy me daría una mala noticia…

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

La fiesta estaba a reventar, debo admitir que los chicos se lucieron en los preparativos. Una buena banda amenizaba el ambiente, la comida, la bebida, la decoración, todo estaba perfecto. Y lo mejor era que la fiesta habían decidido hacerla a orillas del lago Michigan, así que había bikinis y trajes de baño por todos lados, no es que me hubiera fijado en los cuerpos que estaban dentro de los bikinis, bueno, sí, un poco, pero era un día caluroso y pues cuanto mejor para aplacar tanto calor.

-¿Qué tienes, Albert?

Lu, la novia de Neal, estaba a mi lado observándome inquisitivamente. Esos chicos tenían una extraña relación amor-odio, pero cuando querían, los veías casi comiéndose a besos. Lancé un suspiro de resignación.

-Solo, me divierto. – Ella arqueó las cejas, obviamente no me creía.

-La próxima vez les diré a los chicos que te llevemos a una playa; en lugar de hacerte una fiesta, para que solo veas cómo se divierte la gente y eso te alegre el día. Eso nos evitará muchos gastos y planeación y todo lo demás.

-No es necesario que seas sarcástica, Lu.

-Pues entonces cambia tu cara, porque se ve que estás sufriendo al estar aquí.

-Estoy feliz, de verdad. Es solo que amanecí algo indispuesto, ya sabes.

-Crudo, diría yo. Y tienes cara de todo, menos de tener resaca. ¿No será que estás así por cierta rubia pecosa que sigue sin darte la hora?

-Pues sí. Creo que ya todos lo saben, ¿no? Yo creo que no vendrá, y tengo deseos de verla.

-Vaya amigo, sí que te pegó fuerte. Pero no todo está perdido, ¿sabes? Creo que acaba de llegar.

Efectivamente, me giré hacia donde Lu me señalaba y sí, acababa de llegar, pero venía acompañada. Negué con la cabeza, y literalmente me desinflé, mis ánimos cayeron hasta los suelos, aunque solo tuvieron que bajar pocos centímetros porque ya estaban muy abajo. Les di la espalda y me centré en la chica frente a mí, agradecía a los cielos estar acompañado, porque sería muy difícil ignorarla si estaba solo.

Solo que Lu hizo algo que me sacó de onda. Me tomó de las manos y su expresión cambió, se puso rara, casi como loca maniática sensual, porque se acercó demasiado a mí y comenzó a hablar muy melosamente.

-Eres un buen hombre, Albert. Solo una ciega no vería que has cambiado, y eso significa mucho para cualquier mujer. Yo, confío en ti, tanto como para hacer esto…

Y me besó. Les aseguro que no lo vi venir, ni siquiera pude reaccionar. No fue un beso profundo sino más bien solo un apretón de labios. Con los ojos como platos, la miré y pensé que se había vuelto loca, hasta que escuché una voz a mis espaldas.

-¿Albert?

Era Candy. Lu se separó de mí como si nada hubiera pasado y me sonrió guiñándome el ojo. Me palmeó la mejilla como una abuelita hace con su nieto y me dijo en un susurro:

-No metas las cuatro esta vez, ¿quieres?

Y se fue. Se perdió entre los demás invitados, estoy seguro que Candy no supo quién me había besado. Comprendí que mi amiga lo había hecho por algo, tal vez para darle celos a Candy, pero no estaba seguro que funcionara. Volteé a ver a Candy y lo que vi me sorprendió, tenía los ojos brillantes al contener las lágrimas, la tomé de la mano y la llevé hasta un lugar un poco alejado del gentío y el ruido.

-¿Ya no me quieres? – Preguntó ella inmediatamente. Yo creo que todos se volvieron locos esta noche, ¿o estoy soñando? Primero Lu, ahora Candy. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Candy, yo… - No supe qué decir, prácticamente me había dejado sin palabras. - ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-La clase de pregunta que deseo me respondas. Te vi besándote con esa chica, y escuché lo que te decía. Yo confío en ti, es solo que no sabía cómo decírtelo. No sabía cómo reaccionarías.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero, pero, tú estás saliendo con alguien. Es quien te acompaña, ¿no?

-No. Es decir, sí, me acompañó, pero no estoy "saliendo" de ninguna manera con él. No podría, además es casado.

-No entiendo nada, Candy. De verdad, no sé si sea por el dolor de cabeza que tuve por la mañana o de plano estoy en un sueño muy loco.

-Te engañé, todo este tiempo he estado inventando que salgo con alguien más, solo porque tenía miedo de… de darte una oportunidad.

Me quedé pasmado. ¿Ella me había engañado todo ese tiempo? Tendría que estar furioso, ¿no? ¿Y por qué no lo estoy? Porque su confesión me dejaba claro que yo tenía alguna esperanza, en realidad todo lo demás me venía valiendo gorro.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo miedo de entregarte mi corazón y que lo destrozaras. Sé que has cambiado, le he notado, pero creo que no…

-No. – Me acerqué a ella y no permití que continuara hablando. – Solo dame una oportunidad, sabes que he cambiado, ahora deja que lo demuestre. No me importa que me hayas engañado, o lo que sea que hayas hecho. No me importa nada más, solo me importa que comprendas, que sepas, que entiendas…que te amo.

Ahora fue ella la que me vio como si me hubieran salido cuernos. Pero no me importaba, ya llevaba mucho tiempo callándome esto que siento, como para desperdiciar la ocasión.

-¡Oh, Albert!

Ella corrió a mis brazos y se refugió en ellos. Yo solo besé su coronilla y extrañamente no quise besarla, solo tenerla entre mis brazos, deleitándome en su presencia y exquisita fragancia.

-Yo también te amo. – Me dijo ella sin separarse de mí.

Estábamos en nuestra burbuja de amor y cursilería, cuando escuchamos una discusión a los lejos. Candy se separó de mí, solo un poco porque ya no permitiría que se alejara mucho. Cuando vimos quienes eran los dueños de esas voces, respiramos tranquilos.

-Neal y Lu. – Dijimos al unísono. Estaban discutiendo como siempre, en unos minutos se reconciliarían y todo igual que siempre.

-¡Besaste a mi tío! – Oh, oh. Ese grito fue de Neal. Candy me miró con los ojos como platos.

-¡Era Lu!

No le di tiempo de decir nada más. La atraje hacia mí y antes de besarla le repetí cuanto la amaba. Su réplica murió en mis labios, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban voces, cada vez más lejanas por cierto, antes de que el mundo despareciera a nuestro alrededor.

Después de todo sí fue un día perfecto. – Susurramos al mismo tiempo. Para volver a perdernos en nuestro mundo perfecto.

.

FIN.

 **Hola, hola! Síííí, otra vez yo. Me desaparecí un tiempo de por acá porque la administración desactivó mi cuenta, vayan a saber por qué, y me enfurruñé y me fui a Wattpad, jajajajajaja. Pero ahora ya se me pasó el berrinche, y aunque sigo en Wattpad, me dije: ¿por qué no regresar a FF? Y aquí estoy.**

 **Espero les guste este pequeño mini. Ya saben, quejas, dudas, sugerencias, un review, plissss!**

 **Les quiero harto y...**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

.


End file.
